The Anybody
"The Anybody" http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180222cartoon22/ is the tenth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 206th episode overall. Synopsis When Clayton shapeshifts into Gumball to take his detention, he starts framing others for misdemeanors so Gumball and Darwin must track Clayton down to stop him. Plot The episode starts with Gumball in bed at seven in the morning. His alarm clock wakes him up, so he turns it off, but it and various other loud noises continue to bother him. He turns off the last alarm clock, which is in the Robinsons' house, and is consequently yelled at by Mr. Robinson. Gumball leaves the house upon realising he is late for school, and tries to reach the bus, but misses it and arrives at school a few seconds late, earning himself a detention from Miss Simian. He comes across Darwin drinking from a drinking fountain, and discusses his detention and how he plans to make it as difficult for Miss Simian as it will be for him. The water fountain reveals itself to be a transformed Clayton, surprising the Watterson brothers, who subsequently question his reasons for pretending to be a drinking fountain. He explains that his life is boring, so he took to morphing into inanimate objects to make it more interesting, only to find that nothing interesting happens to them either. Gumball suggests that he turn into other people instead, and thus Clayton morphs into Darwin. Gumball says that Darwin's life is less interesting than his own, and Clayton agrees as he believes Gumball has fought an alligator, so Clayton becomes Gumball instead and takes his detention for him. The next day, Gumball and Darwin board the bus, which swerves dangerously, crashing into things on its way to school due to Rocky driving recklessly. Rocky informs the brothers that he is actually Clayton. He is following up on Gumball's advice, and is now filling Rocky's role for a while. Darwin points out that Clayton can not drive, and is proven correct a moment later when the bus crashes through the mall and sets on fire. Darwin tells Gumball that it is his responsibility to stop Clayton, and the two chase their classmate (now disguised as Larry) out of the mall. Meanwhile, the real Larry is reporting a crime committed by Clayton to the Doughnut Sheriff, but as he only saw Clayton disguised as him, it is himself he describes to the sheriff, thus almost being arrested but runnning away. Gumball and Darwin find Clayton, disguised as Mrs. Jötunheim, causing chaos in town by riding on a broomstick. The broom runs out of gas, and Clayton falls to the ground. He bounces up unhurt and goes to enjoy himself more. The boys encounter Tobias, who has been locked out of his house by Clayton disguised as him. Clayton, along with Tobias' parents, celebrate Tobias' birthday, which the real Tobias is missing. Clayton, disguised as Harold, then leaves the house and goes to the cinema, trying to get the cheapest ticket by first becoming the Apple Kid, and then Donald. Gumball and Darwin follow him into the cinema and attack several innocent people before finding Clayton, disguised as Gumball, hiding in a chair. They chase him out of the cinema and down a street until all three fall down a manhole. They slide down the sewers and Gumball convinces Clayton to be himself. Things are looking up until they fall into the bottom of the sewers. Darwin manages to rescue Gumball, but discovers that he has rescued a disguised Clayton instead. Clayton reveals that he and Gumball made a deal in the cinema so that Clayton could have the adventures and be the hero, just for a few minutes. The real Gumball is still stuck in the pit, and is struggling to stay afloat, when he manages to grab on to an alligator. The aggravated alligator snaps at Gumball who clings onto a pipe and calls for Clayton to help him, but Clayton has resolved to no longer become other people, and to be himself. Gumball confesses that he has never actually fought an alligator, so Clayton decides he will help him. Clayton succeeds in saving Gumball from the alligator, unfortunately leaving Gumball traumatized. To cheer him up, Clayton and Darwin take him to a football game, and Clayton remains elated from his victory. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Clayton Minor Characters *Rooster *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Rocky *Tobias *Sarah *Leonard *Miss Simian *Carmen *Mr. Small *Principal Brown *Coach *Masami *Hot Dog Guy *Ocho *Carrie *Colin and Felix *Leslie *Juke *Mr. Corneille *Richard (Samantha) *Marvin *George *Maria *Football Players *Sphere Citizens *Steve *Felicity *Melted Cheese Guy *Doctor Man *Doctor Man's Twin Brother *Nurse *Bandage Paramedic *Larry *Karen *Doughnut Sheriff *Cube Dogs *Pantsbully *Mrs. Jötunheim *Patrick (flyer) *Harold *Jackie *Flight Attendant *Apple Kid *Donald *Gary *Cupcake Man *Cowboy *Tony *Susan *Byrdie *Jazelle *Hexagon Lady *Josh *Frankie *Cupcake Woman *Alison *Betty *John *Siciliana *Quattro *Smelly Cheese *Clipboard Man *Martin the Cat (mentioned) *Jeff *Alan *Alligator Trivia *This is Christian J. Simon's first episode voicing Darwin, succeeding Donielle T. Hansley, Jr. who voices Darwin (for the last time) up until he clears his throat. **However, "The Faith" and "The Candidate," both with Darwin voiced by Simon, aired before "The Anybody" although this episode was made first in production order. *This is the fifth episode not written by Ben Bocquelet. The first four episodes were "The Vacation," "The Law," "The Potato" and "The Line." Continuity *This is Clayton's third major role. The first two were in "The Skull" and "The Move." *This is the third time where someone is impersonating Gumball. The first two were "The Robot" and The Skull." *Gumball has the same traumatized face from "The Uncle." *Clayton has flashbacks of his actual background cameos from previous episodes: **He appears as a mall water fountain in "The Lady." **He appears as a trophy in Mr. Corneille's office in "The Cage." **He appears as a football helmet in the stadium from "The Faith." ***Even though the football game in said flashback resembles the one in "The Faith," it is not the same one. The bench is not present in "The Faith," therefore this is technically not a cameo. *Ads for the Logikar garage door opener from "The Remote" and Fitzgerald Construction Limited from "The Knights" can be seen on the walls of Elmore Gym. *Posters for "Man Man" and "From The Moment Our Eyes Met" from "The Stars" reappear at the Elmore Cinema. **During the same scene, the cinema's patrons are watching Stellar Odyssey. *This is the third time that Darwin changes voice actors in an episode. The first two times were in "The Kids" and “The Copycats.” Cultural References *The "Stamp" soundtrack Rocky listens to is a reference to the off-Broadway musical group Stomp. **It has also the same beat as We Will Rock You by Queen. *Tobias seeing his own birthday party from outside his own house, and his subsequent declaration to 'never be selfish again,' are in reference to Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Goofs/Errors *The original airing of the episode begins without the title card and credits. This is the same goof that happens to the reruns of "The Quest," "The Goons" and "The Parasite." Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes